The Cycle
by Mahou Shoujo Crystalic Katomi
Summary: A snake biting his tail symbolizes no beginning nor end, just continious. Thus, Cyclonia's leaders have a continious obsession of leadership passed down.


_**The Cycle  
><strong>_

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks. If I did, this would totally make sense.

* * *

><p>"You're going to negotiate… With those rebels?"<p>

Throughout the metal halls of Cyclonia, the old queen's voice rang with anger. She was in rage, rage directed at her own son and his wife. Apparently, they had decided to go against her wishes and were going to surrender to those barbarians. How could they? After all that she did for them?

"I'm sorry, mother…" the current king said while looking away from her. But then he looked back with a determined heart. "But I can't let this war continued like this. The sky knights already have the edge with their Storm Hawks. The only thing we could do now is to just give up and hope that they'll be merciful to our family."

"You're giving up our empire, our own family dignity, for mercy?" She hissed with disgust. Her son was nothing more than a coward to her eyes. If he had been just half the Crystal Mage that she was, he would have won back Atmos and secured Cyclonia's noble destiny. But instead, he was nothing more than a disappointment along with his weakling of a wife.

Speaking of the harlot, she spoke up, "Altheia, please. We are thinking of Cyclonia. If we continue fighting the sky knights, there will be much more pain and that will lead to more hatred against us. Besides, we have our daughter to think about. Do you want her to suffer with that kind of fate?"

"Your daughter will be the one to win this if need be! She has the gift, much more than my failure of a son has. You have no say in her future, you street beggar!" The wife stepped back from her mother-in-law before she was grabbed by her husband. He stared at his mother with a stern face, not ready to be swayed by her ranting.

"I'm sorry, mother but times have changed. I am ruler now, and I need to think of what is best." He then started to walk away with his wife in tow. "I will negotiate with the sky knights, even without your consent."

The former Master growled as they moved away from her. "How dare you betray us!" Swiftly, she ran up to the two with an intense look in her eye. They turned around and saw a glint of metal in her hand. Before they could react, she swiped across their bodies, causing them to fall to the ground. She then proceeded to stab both of them in her insanity. Even when they were dead, she continued to stab them, blood spilling from her blade to their lifeless bodies. Once she had made her point, she moved away from them with an insane smile on her face. Finally, she was back in control now and she will make sure to defeat those sky knights once and for all.

"Mommy… Daddy…"

Soon, her insipid madness stopped as she looked over at who said that. She saw her granddaughter staring at the scene in front of her. Holding her doll, she was confused by what laid before her. Altheia just stared at her with a heavy heart before putting away the knife. She now needed elegance for what she was about next.

"My child, my dear sweet Lark," she cooed before kneeling down to her, "I'm sorry… Your parents are no longer here with us." The child continued stare with her impassive eyes. "It seemed that an assassin from those sky knights came and killed them. Though I managed to fight him and hinder him, I was too late to stop the murder. But don't worry; I'll take good care of you."

The child was soon picked up and carried back, still staring at the lifeless body of her parents. She was used to blood and death, watching soldiers returning from battle in near lost. Her parents were now the same as them, only it was now a dirty handed, cheap trick. Oh they will pay for this. Those sky knights will pay…

… And thus, the cycle continued.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Awww, a cute Cyclonis child origin story… Well, except it is bloody… And dark… Anyone have a nightlight?

Now before anyone could go Phoenix Wright on me, yes, I know that this is one of many possibilities and it should have gone lighter than this. My reason for going in this direction is that we only have the grandmother mentioned but not the parents. Where are they in this story? And given Cyclonis' almost psychotic nature in the series, this is what I came up with. To apologize for the blood fests, here are some cookies and a pizza… If I could make it digital over the internet.

Also, you would have guess that this was before the Dark Ace betrayed the Storm Hawks. Yea, he probably wouldn't find out about the death until being told. And I think the Talons have something to gossip about for the time being.

I hope I didn't scar your mind much with this.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
